Fallen Star Academy
by Vamplov
Summary: The girls are normal teenager until they turn 16. They experience odd events and soon their parents send them to a school for 'sick' as their parents see it. But they soon find themselves tossed into a school filled with monster you would only think exist in your nightmares. *for now i will rate it K but may change it later on* *I do not own the PPG, RRB or the PPNKG*
1. Prologue

Prologue

In this story the power puff girls are just normal girl, not little girls made of chemical x but naturally born children. The girls are 16 and are starting to have these weird events happen to them. Blossom gets weird dreams that come true the next day. Buttercup wakes up early and disappears for a few hours and when she comes back she has no memory of where or what she did and finally Bubbles sees thing that normal people can't see, like ghost and other things. In this story will meet a few different kinds of monsters, here a list of some of the main ones.

Vampires:

-super fast and strong

-can read mind and sense another vampire presence

-each vampire has their own signature powers

-can read another monster or human heart

Werewolf:

-super strong and has ken sense of smell

-can turn to human form whenever they please

-can see through to the soul of another monster or human

Dragons:

-can turn into a human

-has own unique powers (depending on what type of dragon they are)

-can control the minds of human (only when they are in there human form)

-can control the minds of monsters (only when in their dragon form expect for vampire when they have there mate)

Witch/Wizards:

-can control human or monster emotion

- cast powerful spells to heal or hurt

-can turn into their spirit animal

-can call a spirit to fight for them

Fairies/Elves:

-can heal any injuries

-uses the nature around them to attack or defend

-each fairy has one unique power to define themselves.

Ancients:

-Can give or take life

-Use Runes

-Cast powerful spells

*Ancients are unknown and mysterious. Not much is known about them at this time*


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blossom POV

Thing have gotten so weird as of late. Bubbles is seeing thing, Buttercup up really early in the morning which is very odd for her and me I been getting these very weird dreams as of late and what makes it weirder is that my dreams come true! Our father and mother think we're going crazy and tried all kinds of stuff to 'help' us but nothing changing, only getting worse. I was walking down the stairs when I heard mother and father talking to someone. I hide so I could spy on them.

"Are you sure you can help them?" mother ask

"I promise you my dear, three years at my school will defiantly help your girls. And it's at no cost so you really have nothing to lose." A man said

"We need to think about it." father said

"Very well I shall return in two weeks, please make up your mind by then." The man said

The man walked to the door and I got a look of his face and he look just like the guy from my dream I just had last night. He saw me and smiled. I got up and ran up the stairs and hide in my room. Oh good please don't make us go to whatever school he come from. I just got a really bad feeling about it and that man.

Buttercup POV

I heard Blossom come back upstairs and run into her room. Wonder what got her all work up know? Well it was known diner time and Blossom refuge to come down to eat. Mother ask if I could try to go get her, they wanted to talk to us about something and wanted Blossom to hear it to. Probably another kind of treatment for our 'problems'.

"Come on Blossom just come downstairs will ya?" I said

"No!" Blossom yelled

"I'll drag you downstairs if I have to." I said

"Mother and father just wanna send us to some weird school." Blossom said

"Blossom with all the treatment we went through I doubt some weird school will be that bad and anyways will stick together no matter what." I said

Blossom open the door "Huh fine and I guess you're right."

"That a girl, come on diner getting cold." I said

We went downstairs and sat down to eat. Mother and father were quiet which means they had something to tell us that we would not like but that they think would help us. I finished my meal and crossed my arms.

"Alright just spit it out! What kind of treatment do you wanna us to do know?" I said

"Girls please don't be mad but..." mother said

"We are thinking of sending you girls to a school for teens with...odd medical condition." Father said

"Great know your making us sound like were some kind of retard child." I said mad

"Buttercup please, this is our last shot if they can't help you girls then nothing can." Mother begged

"How long is it for?" Bubbles ask in a low and soft voice

"Three years." Father said

"THREE YEARS!" I yelled out "Hell no!"

"Buttercup it is not your choice and if we decided it would be best then yes your girls will go." Father said with a stern voice

I got up and walk up to my room and slammed my door shut. I laid on my bed pissed right off. I hate it when Blossom was right. She said mother and father wanted to send us to some weird school and I was hoping she heard wrong or something. I heard my door open slowly and in walks Bubbles.

"Buttercup." Bubbles said

"Hey Bubbs. Didn't mean to scare you." I said getting up

"I...I wasn't scared." Bubbles said

"Yes you were, I can see your shaking. I raised my voice to loud again." I said hugging my little sister.

"Buttercup if we do go to that school, promise me will stay together." Bubbles said

"I promise." I said

Bubbles stayed in my room drawing while I was playing my psp. Blossom was probably reading a book somewhere. Bubbles gotten really scared as of late. She says she sees thing, good and bad but mostly bad. She said she once saw this little girl all cut up and bloody begging for her help but when she tried to help she was hit by a truck. When she went to check on the girl, the girl just vanished into thin air.

"Blossom will probably have a dream about if where going or not...got the feeling we are going." I said


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brick POV

"Brick Tsar! Get down from there this minute!" I heard mother say

"In a minute." I said in a bored tone

Mother kept trying to get me down but I wasn't coming down, not yet anyways. The sun had gone down and the moon was out and shining brightly. Boomer was probably out running around in the forest and Butch, well I don't know what he is doing but I won't see him till tomorrow morning. I jumped down scaring my mother.

"Brick how many time must I tell you not to climb trees." Mother said

"About a thousand times." I said walking into the house

"So why do you still do it?" Mother ask

"Don't know, guess I just like being up in a tree." I said

"Jeez Brick, I'll never understand you." Mother said "Anyways me and your father our going to bed, make sure to come inside before sunrise and make sure your brothers come home soon."

"I will." I said

"And don't forget to pack." Mother said then closed the front door

I rolled my eyes and went to my room to pack. In just a few days will be going to Fallen Star Academy. Don't know why were going, me and Boomer can control our powers somewhat and just needed a little more straining. Butch...like I said I don't know what he does so I don't know if he controlling his powers or not. He never talks about it so I gave up on figuring it out. Me and my brothers are vampires, we didn't find out until we were five and that's when we found out why we have human parents and not vampire one. They adopted us after our parents died.

"Brick are you all done packing?" I heard Boomer ask

"Yeah and I guess you're done running around for the night. Catch anything?" I ask

"Nah was having too much fun scaring some campers." Boomer said

I shook my head at my brother. Our human parents wanted us to go to this Academy to control our powers and find our hidden powers. I was having a glass of cranberry juices; I put the glass down looking at the red liquid.

"Is Butch back yet?" I ask

"Nope why?" Boomer ask

"Well something just hit me, we are vampires and what do vampires need to drink to survive." I said

"Blood. You don't think Butch is out sucking some person dry do you?" Boomer ask

"Well it would explain why he doesn't wanna talk about it" I said

"Yeah it would. Maybe it good that where going to that school then." Boomer said then left

I waited up for Butch and about three hours later he came back. Normally I would be asleep when he comes home but this time I wanted to see what he does when he's the only one up. Butch opens the front door and walks into the kitchen. He turned the sink on and was washing something off his face.

"Out having a drink?" I ask

"Brick! Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Butch ask surprised

"I want to ask you one last time. What are you doing out that late? Are you out drinking blood?" I ask

"Fine...yes I was out looking for blood." Butch said

"Are you leaving them alive or draining them dry?" I ask

"I...I try to leave them alive but I just can't stop myself." Butch said looking down at the sink

"Your Bloodlust is too high." I said

"Yeah..." Butch said

"Hey it'll be fine. The Academy will be able to help you and you'll have me and Boomer to help you now." I said

"Thank...sorry for not telling you sooner" Butch said

"No worries. Come on the sun will be up soon and we both need some rest" I said

"Don't tell mom or dad ok." Butch said

"Sure but I got the feeling they may already now." I said

Butch went to bed and I soon followed I stayed up just to see the sun rise but I couldn't stay to long. Me and my brothers aren't strong enough to block out the sun light during the day so we still had to stay hidden during the day and only come out at night. I went to bed just before mom and dad woke up.

Buttercup POV

2 weeks later

I can't fucken believe this! Mother and father are actually sending us to some school where will have no contact with the outside for three years. I was stuffing my luggage with some shirts, pants, shorts and other stuff. I was so pissed off I haven't spoken to them since I found out which was 3 days ago.

"B-buttercup can I come in?" I heard my little sister Bubbles ask

"Sure come in." I said

"Does mother and father hate us..." Bubbles ask

"Bubbles...no they don't they just wanna help us." I said hoping it would make her feel better

Bubbles put on a small smile and I put on my best comforting smile. Bubbles was always sensitive about thing and this just pushed her over the edge and made her think mom and dad hated us. I walk back to Bubbles room with her and help her finish packing, the bus would be here in another hour so we had very little time left.

"Thank." Bubbles said

"No problem and don't worry me and Bloss will be there with you." I said

"I know." Bubbles said giving me a hug, I hugged back

"The bus is here, come on girls." I heard mother voice

"Coming mother." I said

Bubbles grab her stuff and I went to grab mine. Blossom was waiting for us reading her book by the door. Blossom looked up and put her book away when she saw us. We said our goodbyes to our parents and walk out the door and into the school bus. The bus driver had put our luggage into the bus, like one of those tour buses. Bubbles holding onto my hand walking behind me and Blossom in front. All the teens here looked weird and gothic. I felt like we were going to a school for troubled teens or something. We found an empty seat and sat together. Bubbles in the middle, Blossom to the window and me on the other side.

"Well Fallen Star Academy...here we come." I said in a very low voice


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Boomer POV

Three girls just got on the bus and they looked human, I couldn't even sense anything from them. My brothers also had a curious look to them as did everyone else. Could there powers still be dormant or something?

"Hot girls but..." Brick said thinking

"You guys feel it to? They don't give off any super natural aura. They seem human." I said

"Yeah but if they're coming to Fallen Star Academy then they must have some kind of powers, we just can't sense it." Brick said

Butch was really watching that raven hair girl. She must have a scent that he's attracted to. For me that blond had a sweet scent like honey and Brick was watching that redhead. I kept my eye on the blond, she seemed really scared about something.

5 hours later

Man when will we get there?! For the love of god there no more room expect for one seat for three people. Guess the bus driver want to fill the bus up before going. We finally stopped and I looked to see if we were at the Academy or picking more people up.

"No not them." Butch whined in a low voice

I looked and in come the three most annoying people in the world. The Wesley brothers; John, Mark and Ben. I sunk into my seat with a pout. They took the last seat and the bus moved on. We finally arrived at the Academy within another 2 hours. We all got off the bus me and my brothers trying to find those girls while trying to avoid the Wesley brothers. We were all to gather in the gym for a welcome speech and to acquire our schedule.

"Welcome students to Fallen Star Academy. I'm the head administrator, Felix." Felix said

"Know before you get settle into your rooms I must tell you that the housing is co-ed, a total of nine per house. Know each of you will be given a color, that color will tell you who your roommates and what house you'll be in." Felix said

About a dozen women were handing out envelopes with names on them. We were told not to open them until told so.

"Now for the day you'll have off to settle in and have a look around campus. And as for your classes, you'll find that schedule in your rooms. Now go and get settle in." Felix said

Every student left the gym while opening their envelope. I open mine and saw I was in the gold house also known as the Phoenix house. Butch and Brick were in the same house as me. We got there and saw those girls from the bus where also in the same house as us.

"Hi." I said

"H-hello." The blond said

"So what are you girls?" Brick ask

"What?" the redhead said

"What are you? Vampire, werewolves, fairies." Brick said

"What are you talking about?" the raven hair said

"You three have no idea what this school is do you." Butch said

"A school for special teens?" the raven hair ask

"Yeah you could say that but to be more clears. It's a monster school." Butch said

Bubbles POV

A...A monster school. I was holding Buttercup's arms shaking and hiding behind her. Blossom look freaked out and Buttercup had a 'what-the-fuck' look on. I open the door behind me and walking in closing it and locking it. I just wanted to be alone right now. To scared to talk or be around people...or monsters.

Buttercup POV

Bubbles walk into one of the rooms and locked herself in. Stupid assholes scared her making her thinks were in a school full of monsters. I walked up to the black hair boy that said that and slap him across the face. His brothers I'm guessing had a shocked face on and so did Blossom. The boy looked back at me and for a split second his eyes turned pitch black.

"Butch calm down." the redhead boy said

"We aren't lying." The blond said

"Monsters aren't real! And thanks to you my younger sisters is scared out of her mind! Not like she had enough trouble already!" I yelled

The black hair boy seems to calm down and walk into another one of the rooms. I walked off into another room pissed off. I took the room next to Bubbles. What kind of jerks scared a girl already scared out of her mind anyways?

Blossom POV

Buttercup and Bubbles went into their room. The black hair boy also went into his room leaving me with the redhead and blond boy. I grab my bag and was about to go into my room when the redhead grab my arms making me turn around. The blond boy went to his room and know it was just me and the last boy.

"Look where not lying. This school is filled with monsters. Me and my brothers are vampires and in order for you and your sister to be here you must be some kind of monster." He said

"I really don't understand. All I know is my parents were told by that Felix guy that his school could help us with our problems." I said

"What problems?" the boy ask letting my arm go

"Huh well" I said

"Oh right I don't even know your name and you don't know mine." He said "It's Brick Tsar"

"Blossom Utonium" I said

"So Blossom tell me what these problems you three have." Brick said

"Well...I get these weird dream and they most of the time come true the next day, Bubbles can see things and Buttercup wakes up early but when she come home she doesn't remember anything she did or where she was." I said

"Well those sounds more like your powers slowly waking up." Brick said

"Our powers?" I asked confused

"Well, well looks like the blood suckers and the cuties get stuck with us, the all stars." I heard another voice

"John." Brick said with a hiss, I think I saw his fangs

I looked and saw three other boys come in. The one that Brick called John had shoulder length white hair with grey dull eyes, the second one had short brown hair with brown eyes and the last one had greyish long hair with black eyes. They really looked mean. Without realizing it I had grab Brick hand and was holding it tightly.

"I see one cutie but where the other two. Did you suck them dry already?" The brown hair boy said

"Blossom why don't you go picks out a room before the mutts taint them." Brick said holding my hand tighter

"Huh ok." I said taking the room on the other side of Bubbles

Brick POV

Once I knew Blossom closed the door I turned to face the Wesley brothers. My eyes turned black and my fangs where out.

"Now, now calm down vamp boy." John said

"You boys better not cause any trouble around here and leave those girls alone." I warned them

"Hey it's fair game for those girls. They're not your girlfriends so fair pickings." Mark said

"Shut it mutts! I know how you treated the last ones and I won't let you do that to these girls" I said

I glared at the boys for about five minutes before my brother came out. The mutts back off and took the last three rooms. Luckily we had room closer to the girls. The mutts had to go upstairs for their room while we and the girls are on the main floor.

"Can't believe we have to share a room with them." Boomer said

"Did you find anything out about those girls?" Butch ask

"They do have powers but there still dormant and slowly waking up. Looks like even their parents didn't even know they were sending their kids to a monster school." I said

"No wonder they freak and that girl slap you." Boomer said

"Yeah." Butch said

"Still pissed off?" I ask

"No, I deserved it. I scared her sister and I could see she was already frightened." Butch said

"Well anyways let's get unpacked and talk to those girls more. Keep them away from the mutts as much as we can." I said

Butch and Boomer nodded and we went to our rooms to unpack. Once we were done we waited in the living room for the girls. Blossom must have spoken to her sister seeing as how her raven hair sister apologies to Butch. We told them what this school was and what the point of it is. The girls were still a bit confused but seem to accept what we told them. And before the mutts came downstairs we offered the girls to look around the campus and school together.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bubbles POV

The vampire boys offered us to look around campus together. I was staying behind Blossom and Buttercup but for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of the blond boy. He was cute but he's a vampire and don't they drink a person blood dry?

"So...when did you boys find out you were vampires?" Blossom ask

"At the age of five." Brick said

"So what other kind of monster are here?" Buttercup ask

"Werewolves, fairies, elves and others." Butch said

"Huh..." I said in a low voice

"Something wrong?" Boomer ask

"N-no n-nothing." I said looking away

We came up to the cafeteria and it was huge. Lots of space to sit and a huge kitchen. There was some student's there getting some food by some of the cafeteria staff workers. I was getting a bit hungry but what kind of food would they have at a monster school?

"I'm starved let's get something to eat." Butch said

We walked over and we were surprised to see food we recognized like pizza, burgers, hotdog and others. Guess monsters eat normal food too. Blossom grab a burger, Buttercup a pizza and me a veggie-dog. The boys grab similar thing but also grab a sealed pouch. I couldn't tell what it was.

"The foods here good." Buttercup said

"It's only free for today, if you want food from the cafeteria you need to pay for it." Brick

"Then how do we eat? We don't have jobs." Blossom said

"Your parent's would have been told that you'll need money for groceries." Brick said

"Ok." Blossom said

"By the way, I heard other voices will I was unpacking. Who were they?" Buttercup ask

"The Wesley brothers." Butch said

"Doesn't sound like you boys like them, by the looks in your eyes." Blossom said

"No we hate them and it be best if you girls stay away from them. They're bad news." Brick said

I was just sitting quietly listening when I saw three boys come into the cafeteria. I tugged Buttercup and pointed at the boys. Boomer and Butch looked and let low growls go. Guessing those are the Wesley brothers.

"Hey blood suckers. Haven't suck them dry yet?" one with white hair said

"We can't seem to lose you mutts. Do we need to call animal control to get rid of you?" Brick said growling and not looking at them.

The one with greyish hair came and sat next to me. I was getting a bit uncomfortable and I could hear Boomer letting low growls out. He then put his arms around me pulling me close. I was shaking trying to push away. Before I could do or say anything Boomer had tossed the boy away from me. Buttercup turn me to make sure I was ok. I was shaking softly, not sure what happen.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Boomer yelled

"Awww did I hit a nerve?" The boy said

"John, take your idiot brothers and leave before we kick your ass, again." Brick said getting up

Boomer turned to me. "You ok?" his voice was soft and comforting

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I said putting a fake smile on

"Come on boys let's ditch this bore feast. Catch ya later cuties." John said then winks at Blossom

The Wesley brothers left. The eldest was John but I had no idea what the other two names were. We finished our lunch then continue to look around the campus and school. We saw that a grocery store wasn't too far and figured we may as well do some groceries before diner.

"So three fridge, so me and my sisters have one. You and your brothers have one and John and his brothers have one." Blossom said

"And they have locks on them so only people with the right key can go into the fridge." Brick said

"Right there was a key in the envelope." Buttercup said

We walk around the store and we didn't notice but we walk off in different direction and now I was alone with Boomer. I was nervous and holding my left arm looking at anything but him. I'd grab thing that I would like every now and then.

"So Bubbles, I hear you see things." Boomer said

"Yeah I do." I said softly

"Don't let it bother you too much. After a while the vision will become more easily controllable." Boomer said

"I..." I said but stop

"What is it you see anyways?" Boomer ask

"People's death and how they happened mostly." I said

"Ah I see. Yeah that would trouble someone. Well this school will help for sure." Boomer said

"And you?" I ask

"What about me?" Boomer ask

"Do you have a power you can't control?" I ask

"Yeah my lightning abilities suck badly and I can't seem to get the hang of it." Boomer said

"I see." I said

I saw some crackers that I really like and it's been awhile since I had them. I got on my tip toes but I still couldn't reach them. I saw someone hand grab the box and hand it to me. I looked and it was Boomer, I let a small smile out and he smiled back. He was cute and was very kind to me, not like the guy from lunch.

"Thanks." I said

"No problem." Boomer said "I got everything I need, what about you?"

"Yeah I do." I said

"Well let's go find our siblings." Boomer said

We walk up to the front and our siblings were waiting for us at the cash register. We paid for the groceries and went back to our home. We put our food away and I could hear loud noise that was hurting my ears. I covered my ears.

"What's that noise?" Blossom ask

"Howlers." Brick said

"Shut them up already!" Buttercup said

"Nothing you can do, they'll stop soon." Butch said

And sure enough they did, it was a loud screeching sound they made and it felt like my ear drums would burst. The boys told us that we would hear them often here and we would get use to the sound like they did.

"Well I'm gonna go chill in my room." Buttercup said

"Likewise" Butch said

"I'll be in the living room reading. Bubs you gonna be ok?" Blossom ask

"Yeah I'll just draw" I said

Blossom left and Brick joined her. I went to my room and took my portfolio out and went to the dining room to sit at the table and draw. Boomer followed and watched me draw. I was blushing having him watch me like that.

"You're really good." Boomer said

"Thanks." I said

"May I join you?" Boomer ask

"Sure." I said

Boomer sat down and I handed him some paper. He thanked me and started drawing with me. The rest of the evening was spent like that. Me with Boomer, Blossom with Brick and Buttercup came out and play on the PS3 with Butch. Maybe it won't be so bad here after all.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blossom POV

"Hey Brick." I said as we walk down a hall

"Yeah what's up?" Brick ask

"What is a Howler anyways?" I ask

"It's a kind of werewolf but they can't go into their human forms anymore. They keep to themselves most of the time so I wouldn't worry about them." Brick said

"Alright, so what's your first class?" I ask

"Power of the Mind. It's basically a class to show how to read another person mind and that stuff." Brick said "And you?"

"Something called the Being Within" I said

"Ah well that's makes sense. You and your sisters don't know what you guys are yet so that class will put you through a bunch of test to find out." Brick said

"Oh ok." I said

We came up to Brick class and said our goodbyes. I continued down the hall till I came to corridor H. I turned left and it was the second door on the right. I walked in and saw a few other kids my ages. Guess I won't be the only one in this class at least. I took a seat and waited for the class to start.

"Alright students, my name is Mr. Kindle. Know to make sure everyone is here I will call out your names." Mr. Kindle said

Mr. Kindle said each student's name still he came up to Buttercup and like always she was late. He looked towards me waiting for an answer seeing as how she is my sister. I was about to say something when the door slam open and in walks Buttercup. She took the empty seat next to me.

"Here!" Buttercup said

"Ms. Utonium please reframe from being late and slamming the doors in my class." Mr. Kindle said

"Not my fault. Some weirdo wasn't leaving me alone." Buttercup said with a bored expression

"None the less. Anyways I see Blossom here. So let's get on with today training. Come with me class." Mr. Kindle said

We followed him to the courtyard. It was huge with a soccer, baseball and football field. Mr. Kindle said something and out of nowhere a bunch of equipment appeared in front of him. I looked confused as to how he did that.

"He's a wizard." A girl said "By the way name's Kitten"

"Oh I see. Name's Blossom" I said

"Yo name's Buttercup" Buttercup said

"Yes I know you three." Kitten said

"You meet Bubbles already?" I ask

"No, you three are very well known. Everyone you see in this class has an idea of what they are but you three. Your powers are just waking up. So the training maybe hard on you." Kitten said

"So everyone has an idea as of what they are?" I ask worried

"Yup but don't worry if you need any help just let me know." Kitten said smiling.

"Thanks." I said

"Alright now the first training of the day will be that of strength. Once we see what your level of strength is then we can put you in the right training program." Mr. Kindle said

He placed a giant steel beam standing straight up. This thing was so tall I couldn't even see the top. And it looked thick meaning it would be extremely heavy. All the students looked up worried about it.

"This steel beam weight is equal to that of the empire state building. Know who wants to go first?" Mr. Kindle ask

Kitten raised her hand without thinking. She walked up to it and lifted it 10inch of the ground.

"10 inches not bad Kitten. Alright who's next?" Mr. Kindle said

One by one each student went till only me and Buttercup was left. We looked at each other having a mental fight as to who goes first and thankfully I won. Buttercup walked up to it and tried lifting it up but she couldn't even move it an inch. Buttercup was getting mad that she couldn't even lift it. She had her hands to her side and looked like she was about to have a temper tantrum. She slammed her foot down once and then the ground started to shake and the beam was shot up into the air from the ground lifting up under it.

"Well we may not have been able to see your level of strength but you do have earth ability so that tells me enough. Alright Blossom you're the last one for today." Mr Kindle said

I was the only one shocked but snapped out of it quickly. I was nervous because I couldn't lift it either or cause the ground to shot it up. I tried everything but nothing work. The bell rang and everyone left. I was looking at the beam and felt so discouraged about it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Buttercup giving me a comforting smile.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Kindle will be able to help and maybe your powers just aren't awake enough yet." Buttercup said

"She's right I wouldn't worry about it." Kitten said

"But...I couldn't even do anything to move it a bit." I said

"Maybe the boys can help. Why don't we ask them?" Buttercup said

"Who do you guys have as roommates?" Kitten ask

"The Tsar Brother and the Wesley Brothers." Buttercup said

"Lucky and I feel bad for you. The Tsar Brother are cool and nice but the Wesley Brother...just be careful I heard bad things about them." Kitten said

"You too? Butch told me to stay away from them." Buttercup said

"Same with Brick. He acted like he was scared that they would hurt us or something." I said

"And they could. I heard they once had some human girlfriend but one day out of fun they slaughter them after raping them." Kitten said

"Really?" Buttercup said

"Yup so just be careful ok." Kitten said "Well I got to go. See you guys tomorrow"

Well for the rest of the day me and Buttercup didn't have anything to do and Bubbles would go through this training class after lunch. I went to the library to read up and see if anything could help me awaken my powers faster. I didn't notice someone sitting next to me till I felt hot breath run down my neck. I looked to see it was John Wesley.

"Hey beautiful." John said

"H-hello." I said nervous

"What's wrong something bugging you?" John ask

"No...Nothing at all. Well if you'll excuse me I need to get going." I said getting up

I was about to walk away when I felt John grab my arm. Know I was scared it was only me and him in the library right now. He leaned closer to me till his mouth was at my ears.

"How about a date?" John ask

"A...a date?" I said confused

"Yup I wanna take you out on a date. What you say beautiful?" John ask

I was about to say no when I heard Brick yell my name. I looked and he looked piss right off. John let me go making me fall on my ass. Brick walked over and help me up.

"John you stay the fuck away from her you hear me?!" Brick said with venom

"Hey she's fair game." John said "My offer still stands. I'll be waiting for your answer"

John left after that. The look in his eyes scared me and he looked like he would kill me if I said no. But I really didn't want anything to do with him, he scares me way too much.

"You ok and what did he ask?" Brick ask

"I'm ok and he wanted to take me out on a date." I said

"Don't do it he'll kill you." Brick said

"I was going to say no but..." I said but stop

"But what?" Brick ask

"The look he gave me...as if he kill me right there if I said no." I said

"I'm glad I came when I did. Come on let go get something to eat. My treat." Brick said

"Ok." I said

I felt safe with Brick, like nothing could hurt me. Brick was so kind and thoughtful towards me, we may have just meet but I felt like I've known him my whole life. Well anyways Brick brought me to this restaurant just outside of the school it was really nice and the food was good. After we ate we walked around and I told Brick what happen in my class.

"So you couldn't move the beam at all?" Brick ask

"No it didn't move." I said

"Well I wouldn't worry. Hey you wanna know a secret?" Brick ask

"Sure." I said

"About three years ago we came here just to test our strength, vampire elders wanted to see for some reason. Anyways I may have known what I was but I still couldn't move the beam." He said

"Really?" I ask surprised

"Yup and it was because I was scared." Brick said

"Sacred of what?" I ask

"Failing. I was scared of failing my family, friends but mostly myself. So because of that fear I ended up suppressing my powers so much to where I couldn't move the beam." Brick said

"I see." I said

"Are you scared?" Brick said

"A bit but not of failing...of finding out what I am." I said

"You don't have to be afraid. No matter what you are you'll away have your sister, family and me." Brick said

I smiled. I felt like a ton of weight was lifted off of me. Yes I knew my sister would accept me for what I am, not sure about mom or dad but I also had Brick. And the thought of him being there for me gave me courage and strength. I asked Brick if we could go back to the beam so I could try it again. We walked back and I looked up at the beam.

"You can do it Blossom, I'm right here." Brick

"And so are we." I heard a bubbly voice

I turned and saw my sister with Brick's brothers. I smiled and turned back to them beam. Yes I will move this beam even just a little bit I will move it. I need to know what I am so that I can grow, no matter what happen I'll accept it and I know I have other that will accept me for it too.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brick POV

We all watched and waited to see what Blossom would do. I'd wait all day if that's wait it takes but I then got a quiet glance at something. Blossom for a second look like she was wearing something else and that she was surrounded in a wind vortex. I shook my head and it was gone. Blossom tried to lift it but couldn't. I could hear her sister cheering her on and the same with my brothers. I could tell Blossom was getting frustrated; she then put her hands flat on the beam and tried to move it. A wind was picking up and it was getting hard to stay in one place. I looked up at Blossom trying to see through the wind when I saw the whole beam fall to pieces. No kind of monster can do that. That's a beam that was created to be indestructible by monster and yet Blossom did it.

"Blossom!" I heard Bubbles yell

Just as she did the wind stop and we saw Blossom on the ground passed out. I ran to her and tried to wake her up.

"How did she do that?" Boomer ask

"I think I can answer that." We heard a voice

"Mr. Kindle? Who long have you been standing there?" Butch ask

"Since I felt a strong power surge." Mr. Kindle said

"So what happen? I thought no monster could break that beam?" Boomer ask

"Correct. No monster can but I believe Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are not monster but something else." Mr. Kindle ask

"What are we then?" Buttercup ask

"Your kind is thought to have died a long time ago, a race known as the Ancients." Mr. Kindle said

"Ancients? But those are just myth and story creatures, right?" I ask

"Wrong they did exist but went into hiding a very long time ago because of human greed." Mr. Kindle said

"The story of the War of Light?" Boomer ask

"Yes, know Brick take Blossom back to her room and make sure no one bothers her. She needs to rest. I advice the teacher that you and Blossom won't be join the classes tomorrow. And as for the rest of you four. Keep all what you know and what I said a secret. There are many human and monster that would want to get to you girls." Mr. Kindle said

Mr. Kindle vanished after that. I pick up Blossom and brought her back to her room. I laid her on her bed and put her cover over her. I sat at the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. Never in my life did I think I would see or meet an Ancient, a creature of legend. And yet here I am being the watcher of one.

"Blossom, I knew you had great power but this...guess even legends are true at times." I said

I walked out of her room but not before placing a barrier around her room to keep anything or anyone from going in. Only I could walk through the barrier. I went to the living room but keep my mind open so I could see what was happing in Blossom room. All I had to do was close my eyes and I could see her.

Boomer POV

Me, Butch, Bubbles and Buttercup where walking around campus. The girls look really confused and Bubbles also looked a bit scared. Who would have ever thought that we would meet some Ancients. Wonder if the headmaster of the school knew and that's why they're here. We saw two of the Welsey brother but John was missing.

"Wonder where John is?" Butch said

"Don't know and don't care." I said

"Boomer why do you guys hate them so much?" Bubbles ask

"They did something bad." I said

"Like?" Bubbles ask

"Bubbles just stay away from them." Buttercup said

"Mmmm fine." Bubbles said

I could tell Bubbles hated not knowing thing and feeling out of the lope. So I ask if she wanted to hang out just me and her and she said ok. I brought her out to the garden and we sat on a bench. Bubbles was looking at the birds flying around.

"Do you really wanna know why I don't like or trust those boys?" I ask

"Yes, I can tell they may not be nice by the look in their eyes but the way you and your brothers act around them or when we say their names tells me something happen." Bubbles said

"Two years ago me and my brother were friends with some humans. They knew what we were and it didn't bother them. Thing were going great then they moved into town. At first we were friends, the nine of us. The Welsey brothers ask those girls if they be there girlfriends." I said

"I'm guessing the girls said yes." Bubbles said

"Yeah and we didn't mine. We saw those girls as sisters more than anything else. It was about nine month after that the girls went missing." I said

"What happen to them?" Bubbles ask

"The Welsey brothers killed them after brutally raping them." I said looking down

Bubbles didn't say anything and neither did I. I just had my hands in a fist on my lap, that day was still burned into my mind. When they brought the girls back and drop them at our doors with the tape of what they did. After that they moved away. I felt a soft hand on mine and looked to see Bubbles.

"I understand. I promise to stay away from them. I'm sorry I made you bring that up." Bubbles said with a small smile

"No it's fine. Its better you know so you see why their dangerous." I said

Bubbles sat closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. She really did have a very sweet smell. Nothing like I smelled before wonder if it's because she's an Ancient or because maybe she's...no I'm not at the age yet to be able to look or sense my mate yet. I will be soon, in a week I'll be of age so maybe I'm starting to sense it. I looked up at the sun this town has a barrier to protect week vampire from the sun. Where I can feel the warmth of the sun without burning.

Butch POV

For god fucken sakes will this mutt leave us alone and more importantly leave Buttercup along. After Boomer left to talk to Bubbles I ask Buttercup what she knew about the Welsey brother and before she could saw anything Ben joined us. He kept on trying to flirt with Buttercup even after she told him to fuck off.

"Ben get out of here. You're not welcome here one bit." I said

"Well if you don't like me here you can always leave. That way me and Buttercup can get better acquainted." Ben said

"That's it!" I said

I punch Ben right in the face sending him flying across the hall. He almost took out some students but they dodge it in time. I started to walk over to him ready to beat the living day lights out of him when Ms. Spritz came out of her class room and told me to back off. I just gave him one good punch in the stomach then left.

"Feel better?" Buttercup ask

"A bit." I said

"And to answer your question. I only heard a story about something they did to some human girls." Buttercup said.

"That they rape and killed them?" I ask

"Yeah." Buttercup said

"It's true those stories." I said

"I figured. The look in their eyes tells me they are capable of doing that." Buttercup said

"Yeah...Anyways let's forget about that. What do you feel like doing?" I ask

"I haven't played any sports since I got here. You any good at one?" Buttercup ask

"Pick your game. Just don't be too upset when I win." I said with a smirk

"Oh I'll try not to be." Buttercup said with a smirk which looked cute on her

We race off to the backyard and played one sport after another. Buttercup was pretty good and we were even in the amounts of wins we each had and where down to the last sport, basketball. I think we played the whole day away seeing as how it was night time and we could hear the Howlers again. We didn't finished the game seeing as how Buttercup was close to passing out from exhausting. We walked back to our dorm room and Buttercup went to her room. I waited till her door close before placing a barrier on her room to keep those damn mutts, mainly Ben, out of her room. I could sense Boomer and Brick did the same too the other two girls room. I went to my room and laid in my bed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brick POV

Blossom was still sleeping and the others went to their classes. I was just watching TV with one eye close. This allowed me to watch Blossom and see when she would wake up so I could instantly take the barrier down. Ben and John where here but in their rooms, Ben looked like he got his ass handed to him by one of my brothers. If I had to guess I say it was Butch. I notice Blossom was waking up so I walked over and took he barrier down then sat on the couch before she got to her door. Got to love the speed you get when you're a vampire. I heard her door open and Blossom slowly walked over to the living room.

"Good morning, sleep well?" I ask

"Yeah, hey what happen yesterday? I remember going to the beam but I don't remember what happen." Blossom said

"You cut the beam with some wind power." I said

"Oh is that good?" Blossom ask

"Yup." I said

"Cool, where my sisters and your brothers?" Blossom ask

"In class. We have the day off because you passed out after using your power." I said

"Oh ok. So what do you wanna do anyways?" Blossom ask

"Well I'm hungry. What you feel like for breakfast?" I ask

"Eggs and you?" Blossom said

"French toast." I said

"I got an idea." Blossom said getting up

I was curious but Blossom said to wait till she called me to eat. I was watching TV when I got a whiff of something really good. I got to curious so I poke my head around the corner and was trying to figure out what she was cooking.

"Ok Brick you can stop spying on me and come get it." Blossom said putting two plates down

"What is it?" I ask

"Mmmm never really figured a name for it. It's a slice of French toast with a sunny side up egg, some bacon and syrup on top. Bubbles made it one time and the whole family loved it. It has the eggs I want and the French toast you want." Blossom said

"Cool." I said

I took a seat next to Blossom and ate the breakfast. It was really good that I ate it fairly quickly. Blossom ask me if anything happen while she was passed out and I told her it be better if we talked in either her room or mine. So we went to her room and I replace the barrier.

"What did you do?" Blossom ask

"It's a barrier I can place to make a room sound proof and keep anyone I don't want from coming in." I said

"Oh..." Blossom said looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry only the mutts can't come in. Anyone else can and it's not like it's keeping you from leaving. So you don't have to worry and beside I won't do anything to you to hurt you, I'm not like that." I said sitting next to her

"Right...sorry got a bit nervous when you said a barrier." Blossom said

"It's ok. So anyways." I said

I told Blossom everything that happen, about what Mr. Kindle said and what she could be. Blossom looked a bit worried. I reassured her that I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her or come after her. We stayed in the room for a good part of the day. Blossom got a little scared after what I said.

"Hey Brick take the barrier down so I can come in." Butch mentally yelled at me

"It's only to keep the mutts out. You, Boomer and Blossom's sisters can come in." I mentally said to him annoyed

"Oh ok." Butch said coming in

"Where Buttercup?" Blossom ask

"Bathroom." Butch said

"Ah." Blossom said

"So how's the you know what going?" I whispered into Butch ear

"Fine." Butch said quickly

I shook my head knowing that it wasn't going good at all. Soon Buttercup joined us and we heard the mutts come down the stairs and leave. I ask Butch if anything happen between him and Ben and Butch just said he got on his nerves too much. Meaning he was bugging Buttercup too much. We pretty much hung out in Blossom room that day. Only once did I hear a mutt trying to break my barrier.

Bubbles POV

Night

I was tossing and turning in my bed. Ever since I found out what I could be, which I truly believe it is that, I been seeing worse vision then before. During all of class I couldn't concentrate. I open my eyes giving up on sleeping tonight. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face.

"Something bugging you?" I heard Boomer ask from the bathroom door

"Huh? Oh sorry didn't know anyone else was awake." I said

"No worries. So what's up?" Boomer ask

"Just a restless night. Is it just you?" I ask

"Yup. Wanna watch some TV?" Boomer ask

"Sounds good." I said with a smile

We sat on the couch looking for something good on. I was a little nervous it just me and Boomer, not a bad nervous but a shy nervous. I moved a little closer to Boomer and just as I did Boomer wrap his arm around me pulling me next to him. I blush a dark red but leaned my head on him. I really liked Boomer, I mean really liked him. But I wonder if he like me the same way or just as a friend.

"You wanna talk about it?" Boomer ask

"About what?" I ask

"What you are and those images you keep seeing tonight." Boomer said

"I guess I do wanna know more about it. What is an Ancient anyways?" I ask

"Well I only know what I heard in stories. And that is there are two kinds of Ancient; the normal ones and the Grand Ancient. Grand Ancient can use a lot of different kind of elements as a normal Ancient can only control one element or two. But I'm not 100% sure there never was much info on them." Boomer said

"I see…Does seeing images count as an element?" I ask

"It's called the Sixth Sense and it can vary in different ways. From mind reading to seeing the future, hearing voices and even seeing things." Boomer said

"So I have Sixth Sense…" I said

"It would seem." Boomer said

*Footsteps*

"Huh is someone else up?" I ask looking over my shoulder

"Huh yes and I recognize that smell anywhere." Boomer said annoyed.

"I thought I smelled something sweet and rotten here." Mark said

"Go howl at the moon." Boomer said

"Oh I'll howl at something." Mark said

When Mark said that I felt nervous and scared. Once Boomer told me about what happen I've gotten more scared. Boomer wrapped his arm around me more and was glaring at Mark. Mark went to his fridge and grabbed something then went back to his room.

"He scares me. Even before you told me what happen." I said

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. I promise." Boomer said

"Thanks." I said

I leaned in more and watch TV with Boomer. I felt so safe and happy when Boomer around. I really hope he likes me the way I like him. We watch TV four a few hours before I started to get sleepy. And before I knew it I had fallen asleep leaning on Boomer.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Week later

Blossom POV

Man I never thought school could be so hard but this place is brutal. Since I know my element, one of them, is wind I have to go through a course in wind controlling and it's not easy. Right now I'm at the library looking for books on Windra. Windra was a master at the wind element and so I figure I may find some clues on how to control my power by looking her up.

"Nothing, the only book on Windra is this old thing and it hardly says anything." I said

I put the book away and left the library. I was going to go to the cafeteria to get a snack when I saw John go in there. Well guess I'll just go back to the dorm. Don't feel like being near him without Brick. John and his brother have been bugging me and my sisters to no end and the Tsar's boys are getting more and more mad about it. Wonder why Brick like that around me? Is it just because he doesn't want John to have another prey.

"Wow your dumb." A voice said

"Huh? Excuse me but why did you just call me dumb and who are you?" I ask

"Name Blake. I'm a vampire too like Brick." Blake said

Blake looked a lot like Brick but there was some difference. He wore a red bandana and not a red cap, his eyes were brighter but still red and his hair was a brighter red but darker than mine. So he's a vampire too like Brick. So then he must have read my mind.

"Ok mister smarty pants why Brick acting like that around me?" I ask

"Read this and you'll know." Blake said

Blake handed me a book called 'The ways of Vampires'. I was going to ask him why when he vanished. Weird but whatever. Wonder if Brick knows him or not. I got back to the dorm and found no one to be there. I walked into my room and put the book that Blake gave me on my nightstand. How could a book tell me why Brick acting like that? It could just be a personality thing and no book can tell me that.

"Jeez." I said

I went to the kitchen and saw Brick and the rest gang plus the mutts were back. And like always John is flirting with me, which is pissing off Brick to the point Brick tackled him to the ground. Butch and Boomer got him off will John brothers drag him off.

"Dumb mutts." Brick said in a low voice

"Easy there, we don't need another notice of warning." Boomer said

"Whatever." Brick said

"Brick I know this may not be the best time but do you know anyone by the name of Blake?" I ask

"Blake? Yeah I know him, he's my cousin." Brick said

"Well that would explain why he looks like you." I said

"He's here?" Brick ask

"Yup. I was coming back to the dorm when I meet him." I said

"Weird. He did this school thing and finished. Wonder why he's here." Brick said

"Not sure maybe you'll run into him." I said

"Yeah. Well anyways how classes going?" Brick ask

"Hard and you?" I ask

"Was hard at first but I'm getting it." Brick said

We both got the smell of Bubbles cooking and man it smelled good. I'm a bit jealous I wish I could cook like she does. Buttercup not bad but I'm horrible the only thing I can really make was that breakfast thing I made for Brick and I was nervous about messing that up. We sat down to eat, Bubbles made chicken stuff with broccoli and cheese and it was so good. But I notice Butch was acting strange.

Buttercup POV

All diners I could feel Butch looking at me, well my neck to be more precious. Wonder what's wrong with him. He never really told me why he was here. Brick here to read mind better and Boomer to control his thunder element better but Butch…he wouldn't tell us. I was in my room when I heard Butch making some weird noises. It sounded like he was in pain. So I walked to his room and knocked on the door. Everyone else had left.

"Butch? You ok in there?" I ask

Growling sounds

"Butch?" I ask opening the door.

It was dark and very cold in here. The blinds were closed so it was pitch black here. The only light was from the kitchen as I was standing in the door. I walked in a bit and when I was in the door just swung shut so know I had no light at all.

"B-butch?" I called out

Nothing

"B-butch you in here?" I ask

Then I saw glowing dark green eyes looking right at me. It was Butch but something wasn't right. He had a hungry look to him and his stare was at me. I backed up till my back hit the door. I played with the door knob but it wouldn't open.

"B-butch come on this isn't funny." I said

The next thing I knew Butch was right in front of me holding my arms to my side. I struggled but he was over powering me easily. Butch was again looking at my neck and I saw his fangs come out. Oh good god is he here because of his Blood Lust? I saw a classed with other vampires in it and they were acting just like Butch is right now.

"B-butch snap out of it. It's me Buttercup." I said

Butch put his mouth to my neck and started to kiss and lick it. I was holding back any moans because it did feel good but I know this isn't really Butch. He's being control right now. I kept calling for him to snap out of it but the more I called for him the more violent he got with the kisses.

"Butch please snap out…Aaaaahhhhh!" I screamed out

Butch had bitten down and was sucking the blood out of me. I was feeling dizzy and weak as the seconds passed. He let my arms go to wrap his arms around my waist to pull me closer so he could bite deeper. I reached up with what little strength I had to grab Butch arm.

"B…Butch" I said as darkness took my vision

Butch POV

"B…Butch" a weak voice called out

Wait I know that voice, it's Buttercup. I snapped out of my trance and realized I had just bitten Buttercup. She was passed out and her skin was pale. Damn it no! I picked her up and laid her on my bed. I cleaned up the bite marks cursing to myself. Why, why did my Blood Lust have to take over and make me bite her?

"Please Buttercup wake up. I'm so, so sorry." I said

The lights when on and I turned to see Bubbles and Boomer there. Bubbles looked horrified and Boomer looked sad. Damn it no why did they have to show up. I was trying to wake Buttercup up when I felt Boomer pull me away. I growled at him when he punched me in the face.

"What the fuck!" I yelled

"Stop…she's lost too much." Boomer said

"Buttercup? Buttercup!" Bubbles said trying to wake Buttercup up

"No I…I didn't mean to…I" I was at a loss for words

Boomer when to Bubbles to get her out of here. All I could do was look at the lifeless body of Buttercup. How could I do that to her? To my potential mate for god sakes. I must be the first vampire in all of history to kill their own mate. Wait she's not human she's an Ancient. Maybe just maybe I can somehow bring her back. If anyone would now it would be Mr. Kindle. I picked up Buttercup when I heard a low laugh. I turned and saw Ben leaning against the door frame.

"Look who finally sucked one of them dry." Ben said

"Get out of my way or die." I said will growling

"Here, she's already dead so what do I care." Ben said then left

I race through the school looking for Mr. Kindle. I finally found him heading to his car. I got up to him and he saw Buttercup. I told him what happen and he said to come with him back to his place. I got in the back seat while putting Buttercup on my lap.

"Don't worry Butch. Buttercup not dead, not yet." Mr. Kindle said

"So there a way to bring her back?" I ask

"Yes but only a one with the blood of an Ancient can have this done to them. If the myths are true then an Ancient can be revived as long as their spirit still lingers in the mortal world. It takes 24 hours for a spirit to pass on to the Spirit Realm so Buttercup's spirit should still be in the mortal world." Mr. Kindle said

We got to Mr. Kindle place and he told me to place Buttercup on the table. I did and he pulled out a really old book. He had me run all over the world to find different items for the ritual. I finally got it all and it was 10 minutes to midnight. Mr. Kindle opens the blinds to let the moon light hit Buttercup body.

"Ok now Butch place the items exactly like I tell you." Mr. Kindle said

"Right." I said

"First place the two orchids on each side of her lined up with her heart." Mr. Kindle said

I did just that

"Good now place the diamonds to her north, east, west and south." Mr. Kindle said

I did

"Now mark her forehead and heart with this symbol using the blood of the earth" Mr. Kindle said

I did and if you're wondering what the blood of the earth is, it's that sap that comes out of trees

"Finally take this vial and slowly pour it over her as I do the chant and make sure it goes on her arms, legs, chest and head." Mr. Kindle said

I got the vial ready and once Mr. Kindle started to do the chant I slowly pour this crystal clear liquid on Buttercup. Please let this work, no it has to work it just has to. Slowly each diamond started to glow; the orchid re-grew their vines and was wrapping Buttercup in it. And the crystal clear liquid was glowing in a white light. Soon both me and Mr. Kindle were blinded by a white light. I covered my eyes from the light and once it died down Buttercup skin started to take back its healthy glow. I smiled waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Well then it looks like it work which truly confirmed that she is an Ancient." Mr. Kindle said

"W-what? Where am I?" Buttercup ask waking up

"Welcome back Buttercup how are you feeling?" Mr. Kindle ask

"Ok but my neck…wait where Butch?" Buttercup ask

I backed away scared of getting close know. I really want to just hug her like crazy but what if she's scared of me know or worst yet my Blood Lust takes over again. She sat up and saw me, she gave me a small smile but I couldn't smile back. I killed her and if it wasn't for her being an Ancient and Mr. Kindle knowing how to do this ritual then I would have lost her.

"Butch…you ok?" Buttercup ask

"I'm…I'm so sorry I didn't…" I said

"Butch it's fine. Look I'm ok." Buttercup said

"But you were dead! Your heart stopped and everything. If it wasn't for your kind and Mr. Kindle knowing how to do this ritual then you would still be dead." I said

"Butch stop it! Look you made a mistake it was an accident. I'm not mad at you whatsoever." Buttercup said

"Well I better get you two back to the dorms. Come let's go." Mr. Kindle said

I got in the back seat and Buttercup sat beside me. I was nervous and tried to stay away but Buttercup kept moving closer and now she was right next to me. She was almost on my lap and god I wanted to sit her on my lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Buttercup ask

"Scared…I guess." I said

"Of what?" Buttercup ask

"Of you being afraid of me, not wanting to be near me, of hurting you like I did." I said

"Butch look at me." Buttercup said

I did and just as I did Buttercup put her lips on mine. I was wide eye as my head was spinning and my heart was beating rapidly. It was beating to her kiss; I knew it, I just knew she was my mate. I kissed back pulling her up to my lap. God she tastes like candy apple with cinnamon. Mr. Kindle drops us off at our dorm and I was carrying a sleeping Buttercup. I laid her on my bed and laid next to her. I pulled her close taking in her scent.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brick POV

I had to hold Blossom back from trying to kill Butch but when he come out it wasn't him it was Buttercup. We were all confused when Butch told us what happen. I let Blossom got and she walked over to Butch and slaps him across the face then hugged her sister. I held back a laugh because I didn't feel like fighting for my life.

"So then Buttercup really is an Ancient which only means you girls are also Ancient." Boomer said

"I guess so. I'm just glad Mr. Kindle was able to help bring Buttercup back." Bubbles said

"Well there would have been another way…" I said

"And that would have been?" Blossom ask

"Turning Buttercup into a vampire." I said

"You can do that?" Bubbles ask

"Yes but we don't like too." Boomer said

"Why?" Buttercup ask

"Because when the person who was turned wakes up they are in a lot of pain, are very strong and very dangerous. Their minds are loopy and are unpredictable." I said

"Huh so then what happen if vampires have human huh mates?" Blossom ask blushing a bit

"They don't get turned until they have their first kids if it's a female human." Boomer said

"Why that?" Bubbles ask

"Because the female human is slowly turning into a vampire from the child growing inside them. Since it was have the vampire blood of the father that blood flows into the human female." Butch said

"And what if it's a human male?" Blossom ask

"Nightmare central." I said

"The human male have his blood drain and then his vampire lover share her blood so he can transform. Then he's place in a secure room for a month until he calms down. It's hard on a female vampires to do that to their mates." I said

I looked towards Butch and could faintly hear his heart beating very slowly. It was settling back down to normal which mean his heart is beating for Buttercup. Boomer could hear it too and was sitting next to Bubbles hoping she was his mate and me well I have a good idea that Blossom is my mate. She's kind, smart, beautiful and has a scent that drives me wild inside. But I would only truly feel my heart beat if her hearts beats for me and we share a moment together like our first kiss or something.

"So what do we do know?" Bubbles ask

"Nothing. You girls will go through with the training at school like nothing happen. But we keep what we know a secret." I said

"Brick right we just need to keep a low profile so not every monster in this schools knows of us." Blossom said

"Alright then we should get going to our first classes." Buttercup said

We got our stuff together and each of us headed in the direction of our first class. After each class I hurried up to meet Blossom to one keep John from her and two because I missed her during each class. Days went by then turned into weeks. And it was now winter and the winter ball would happen soon. The only reason the school does these thing is to help monster find their mates. I had two tickets and for the first time in my life I felt extremely nervous.

Boomer POV

I left a note in Bubbles room telling her I wanted to meet her in the garden after classes today. I was so fucken nervous. I really do love Bubbles but I have yet to feel my heart beat but the thought of her with anyone else drove me mad. Her scent was a drug to me and her voice was like music to my ears. I held in my hand some orchids since I found out they are here favorite flowers.

"Hey Boomer you wanted to talk to me?" I hear Bubbles voice

"Y-yeah. Huh well here these are for you." I said giving her the orchids

"Oh Boomer there beautiful thank you." Bubbles said

"I'm glad you like them…Bubbles would you like to huh go to the winter ball with me?" I ask blushing a bit

Bubbles smiled at me "I'd love to Boomer."

"Great!" I said with the biggest smile on

"Hehe is that why you were so nervous all day?" Bubbles ask

"Haha yeah. Never asked a girl out before so I was a bit nervous." I said rubbing the back of my head

Bubbles walks right up to me and gives me a small kiss on the cheek. I blush a dark red as I felt my heart beat for a split second. I smiled knowing now my heart would beat for her very soon and for that split second I felt more alive than I ever did. I took her hand pulling her into a hug and kiss the top of her head. Once we pulled away from the hug I saw she was blushing a light pink color. We walked around for the day just enjoying each other company. Well until I smelled a nasty mutt coming up to us.

"Mark get lost!" I said holding Bubbles hand tightly

"Bite me." Mark said

"Eww why would I wanna taste your nasty blood." Mark said

"Anyways I'm not here to talk to a blood sucker. I'm here to ask Bubbles something." Mark said

Bubbles being the kind one "What do you want Mark?"

"Nothing much just wanted to ask you to the winter ball." Mark said with a smirk

"Sorry Mark but I'm going with Boomer." Bubbles said

I put my arms around Bubbles and glared at Mark. He kept it up trying to tell her lies about me but she didn't buy one of his lies. I picked up Bubbles bridal style and took off into the sky. Bubbles got a bit scared as she held my shirt tightly.

"Sorry but I was getting really annoyed with him." I said

"It's ok you just caught me off guard." Bubbles said

I flew us back to our dorm through Bubbles window. Bubbles got a tall glass for know to put the orchid in and poured some water to keep them alive for as long as they can but what she doesn't know is that one is a fake orchid. A plastic one that would stay alive forever. An eternal flower staying lively and beautiful, just as my love for her will. She just has to be my mate, these feeling are too strong for her not to be.

"So what are you up to for the rest of the day?" I ask

"Well at first I was just gonna go drag Buttercup to get a dress since we know that her and Butch are going together but know I'm gonna go find a dress for me too." Bubbles said

"I should come with you." I said with a grin

"Hehe no Boomer I want the dress to be a surprise." Bubbles said

"But what if he shows up?" I ask worried

"Kitten and Jewels are coming with us." Bubbles said

"Ok but text or call me if you need anything." I said

Bubbles hugged me then left to drag her sister to find a dress. I quickly left to find either Jewels or Kitten. I ran into Jewels at the café and gave her some more money telling her it was so Bubbles could get the dress she wanted. I know the girl's money is running low and I want Bubbles to have the perfect dress.

"Alright Boomer. She'll appreciate this even if she gets a little mad at first." Jewels said, oh and she's a witch

"Thanks Jewels." I said

Jewels left to meet with Bubbles and Buttercup and I found my brothers. I knew Butch already ask Buttercup and I had a feeling Brick would ask Blossom just not sure if he did or not.

"So did you ask Blossom?" I ask

"I was about to when a mutt got in the way." Brick said annoyed

"Let me guess John wanted to ask Blossom to the winter ball?" Butch ask

"Yup and even if she said no like a hundred times he still kept asking her so I picked her up and flew back here to get away from him." Brick said

"So where is she know?" I ask

"Buttercup ask if she come with her will Bubbles tortured her with dresses." Brick said then laugh

"Ah well call either Jewels or Kitten and see if they can get Blossom to get a dress." Butch said

"Already did. I ran into Kitten and ask her. I gave her some more money since I know the girl's money is running low." Brick said

"Yeah. They haven't gotten any money from their parents in a month and a half now." I said worried

"I already spoke with mother and father. I told them I found my mate and that you boys most likely found you're but they are running low on money." Butch said

"And what did they say?" I ask

"Once you two know for sure that Blossom and Bubbles are your mates then they'll send us 200$ for each of our mates to help them out." Butch said

"Cool." Brick said

"They may not be our real parents but to they treat us like if they were." I said

"They were good friends with our parents and promise them to take care of us." Brick said

"Wonder what they were like." Butch said

"Well from what they told us our parents were strong vampires and were well known in the vampire world." I said

We stayed quiet for a bit. We never ever meet our parents. Lily and Leon, our adopted parents, told us our parents were killed when we were not even a year old. No one knows what or who killed them but they had to have been powerful because our real parents where the lord of vampire meaning they were very powerful. Sometimes I get this dream from when I was only a month old. I could never see their faces but I knew it was them.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blossom POV

Bubbles and Buttercup were trying on dresses and for some reason Kitten was insisting I find a dress to but to be honest mom and dad haven't given us any money in a while and so we hardly had any money for food let alone a dress. It's thanks to the boys help with food that we aren't starving. Oh well maybe Brick will ask me and this way I'll have a dress…but what if he never ask me.

"Here Bloss try this one." Kitten said

"Kitten I'm not sure. We hardly have enough money and besides…" I said

"Hey no more excuses. The Winter Ball is a big deal at this school. So you're getting a dress." Kitten said handing me the dress

I nodded and went into the change room. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. It was a bright red dress with pink sparkles around it. It fit tightly around the top but flow more at the bottom. I think it a mermaid style is that what it's called? It had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless. I really did like the dress but I can't afford it.

"So how does it fit?" Kitten ask

"Good but Kitten I can't afford this." I said

"Yes you can." Kitten said

I came out "What do you mean?"

"Aww Bloss you look so good in that dress." Kitten said "And huh well to answer your question…Brick gave me money. He wants you to get a dress."

I blushed "B-brick did what? W-why does he want me to get a dress?"

"Hehe well…ok he wants to take you. Please don't tell him I told you. He wanted it to be a surprise but that ass John kept ruining it for him." Kitten said

"Oh I see." I said still blushing

"Get the dress, he'll love to see you in it. And take the money he giving you. One thing about vampires, they love to spoil their mates." Kitten said and whispered the last part in my ears.

"M-mate?" I ask blushing more

"Hehe he really thinks you're his mate and that's why he wants to take you to the dance." Kitten said

I blushed and said I would take the dress. Bubbles came out after she found a dress and so did Buttercup. Buttercup was glad to be done with dress shopping. I just laugh a bit at Buttercup. I was thinking of Brick and blushing a bit. He's so kind and I really do hope I end up being his mate. I really do like him…no not like, I love him and it would kill me if I wasn't his mate.

Brick POV

I was in my room doing some homework but my mind kept wandering off to Blossom. I was going crazy with her not around. More and more signs came forwards pointing her to be my mate. All I need now to finalize it was to have our first kiss which would make my heart beat. Someone came into our dorm but it wasn't anyone I recognized. I open my door slowly and only saw this weird black mist roaming the dorm. It went upstairs but quickly came back down. It came towards my door and I closed. It. I saw it spill under my door but then left. I open my door and saw it was looking towards the girl's room. It split into three and went inside. This time it didn't come out.

"What the hell is that and why go into the girls room and not come out?" I ask myself

I went to Blossom door and tried to open it. It was stuck like it someone was holding the door shut. I even tried to use my super strength to pull the door off but it stayed in place. I moved away trying to figure it out. Then it just rushed out of the girl's room and went right through me.

"That was weird." I said

I just shrugged not thinking too much about it. Could have been just a minor demon that was curious or something. Not much threat there. I got a text from Kitten that Blossom got a dress. I smiled wanting to see it but I wouldn't until the dance. I was finishing my homework when I heard the door being slammed open. I got to the dining room to where the front door was and saw Blossom as red as my hat and looked mad. At first I thought it was because of me but then John came in.

"John what the fuck did you do?!" I ask mad

"Oh shut it blood sucker." John said going upstairs

Blossom went to her room and I followed "What he do?"

"He's a fucken pervert!" Blossom said

"What exactly did he do?" I ask

"Well first after I found a dress I was getting back changed and Kitten said she was going to ring the dress up. So I was alone when I felt someone watching me. I look up and there he is peaking in. Then after that he had the nerve to ask me to the dance again and when I said no he grabbed me and was touching me trying to seduce me. I yelled at him and that's when my sisters, Kitten and Jewel came over and help me get him off me." Blossom said

I just stood there to register all that "I'LL KILL HIM!" I said leaving the room

I ran upstairs and busted his door down. He was on his bed and looked at me with a bored expression. I lunged at him and we got into a full out battle. I'll teach him to touch and treat Blossom like that. John got some good punches and kicks on me but in the end I won and he was passed out on the ground. His room destroyed. I know I was going to get in a lot of trouble for this but hell it was worth it. I went to my room to rest when I sense Blossom coming in.

"Brick are you…oh god Brick!" Blossom said seeing my cuts

"It's fine Bloss." I said sitting up "I'm ok see."

"No you're not. Lay down before you hurt yourself more." Blossom said

Blossom got me to lay down and then went to get the first aid kit. Hell I'm not gonna fuss if I get nurse Blossom to take care of me. After an hour she had patched up all my cuts and cleaned them too. She was about to leave when I grabbed her and pulled her on top of me. She was blushing a new shade of red.

"Bloss will you go to the dance with me?" I ask

Blushing still she smiled and said "Yes I'd love too."

I pulled her down for a hug and kissed her cheek. Will have our first kiss at the dance under the stars. Blossom laid her head on my chest and we just stayed there. I heard my brothers come back with Blossom's sisters. We didn't want to get up and we both ended up falling asleep like that.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Time skip: Winter Ball

Bubbles POV

We were getting ready in Kitten room while the boys got ready in our dorm. I was so nervous; I hope Boomer likes the dress I picked out. I was sitting in the dining room chair as Jewels finished doing my hair. My dress was a light blue which fades to a white then to a see through material at the bottom. Its straps were long but where split up until my shoulder so they fell neatly to my side. I had blue flats on with some sparkles on them.

"Ok Bubs go look in the mirror and tell me what you think." Jewels said

I got up and when to the bathroom. My hair was curled and placed on my right so they hung down. There was a bit of a wave to it too. I loved what Jewels did and she put some dark and light blue sparkle in my hair, not too much but just enough to make it look even better.

"Jewels I love it!" I said

"Good and I think Kitten just finishing up with Buttercup so I'm gonna get ready." Jewels said

"Ok and thanks again for the help." I said

"No problem." Jewels said leaving to go to her dorm

I went to the living room and turned the TV on. Blossom was reading a book and she looked so good with her hair done like that. Her was let down and had waves like the ocean had but not wild. She had two small braids joined up on top to look like she was wearing a crown and entwine in it was small roses going all the way down.

"I like what Kitten did to your hair." I said

"Thanks and Jewels did a great job with your hair." Blossom said putting the book down

We waited for about another 10 minute when buttercup came out in her dress with her hair done up. Her dress was tight fitted and was a light green. It was strapless and a sweetheart neckline. At the bottom where her feet are was golden embroidery and the green became see through. On the right side of her dress starting at her chest going all the way down was a flower. The head of the flower was over her right breast and its steam followed her dress to the bottom. The head of the flower looked like rose a bit but not quite and was a dark green color and the steam was and a black color. Her hair was done up into a neat bun with some hair falling to each side of her head with a little curl.

"Ok you three are done. The dance will be starting soon so I'll bring you girls to the gym." Kitten said

"What about you?" I ask

"Hehe I have a mate already so this dance isn't as important to me. I'll still be going but later when he gets here. Now come on." Kitten said

"I didn't know you had a mate." Buttercup said

"I didn't tell you guys? I was sure I did. Oh well you'll meet him soon." Kitten said

Kitten lead us into the gym and where the other girls where. The boys would be coming in later so right now it was just the girls so we could make sure we were prepared. I didn't realize how important this dance was as every girl in here where nervous and asking other if they looked ok. It was starting to make me nervous.

Boomer POV

We were ready but can't go to the gym until 10. So right now we were watching TV to pass the time. It was 9:30 so we would be leaving soon. I couldn't wait to see Bubbles. I'm sure she will look amazing, no breath taking. The mutts will be there to since they don't have mates so they have to go, much to our displeasure. Butch was going because he wants to see Buttercup in a dress and another reason I forget what. But he already know she his mate because his heart beat again, it was non beating now vampires heart only beat for about three days once they find their mates.

"Can we go please?" Butch ask annoyed

"At 9:50 Butch. We can't go into the gym anyways until 10." Brick said flicking through the channels

"Can't wait to see Bubbles." I said looking at the ceiling

I closed my eyes for a bit thinking of what kind of dress she could have picked. Not that it matters she would look great in anything. She makes the outfit look good not the other way around. She needs nothing to look beautiful she has pure natural beauty. It was finally 9:50 so we headed to the gym. Some of the other guys in the school where waiting. Even those stupid ass mutts. The principal open the door to let us in and it was lighten barely in here but enough for us to see the girls. Each guy went to a girl and I walked over looking for Bubbles.

"Ah there she is." I said

Buttercup walked over to Butch and Blossom over to Brick. Bubbles was standing there and anyone could tell she was very nervous. I extended my hand out to her with a smile. She gave me a smile and took my hand. I lead her to the dance floor and we started.

10 minutes to midnight

"You look really lovely Bubbles." I said with a smile

"Thank you and you look very handsome." Bubbles said blushing

"Nervous?" I ask

"A bit." Bubbles said

"Don't be, just relax and enjoy yourself." I said

I leaned down and peeked her on the cheek. She blushed more as she looked up at me. I looked deep into her eyes as we both leaned into each other. My hands found their way around her waist as her arms went around my neck. We pulled each other close as our lips connected. The clock sounded meaning it was midnight but I didn't care. I could feel it, my heart was beating to Bubbles heart. We pulled away as I place my forehead on her.

"Bubbles…this is the best night of my life." I said

"Same here Boomer." Bubbles said with a smile.

I took Bubbles hand and lead her out of the gym and out of the school. I picked her up bridal style and flew upwards. Bubbles had her arms around my neck and was looking down as we passed by the town. I landed near a small river on top of a cliff. You could see the whole town lit up in its blanket of snow.

"Boomer this place is beautiful." Bubbles said

"Bubbles…when we kissed." I started to say

"Yes?" Bubbles said blushing

"Well I felt my heart beat, it beat at the same rhyme to yours and for a vampire that signals them that they found their mate, their soul mate." I said blushing a bit

"I was happy you asked me to the dance and when we kiss, which was my first kiss, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was so happy and wanted it to never end. And I would want nothing more than to be your mate." Bubbles said

I pulled Bubbles into a hug and kissed her neck. She smelled so good and her skin was so silky soft. The wind picked up making it too cold for Bubbles so we went back to the dorm. Bubbles changed into her pj and came into my room. She cuddled next to me as I pull the blankets over us holding her close to me.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Brick POV

When I kissed Blossom last night I felt so alive, so renewed. We danced till Blossom feet were sore then went back to the dorm. We watched a movie in my room and Blossom fell asleep half way through the movie. I held her closed and we sleep next to each other. When I woke up Blossom was laying on her side, her back to me. I had my arms wrapped around her waist. I snuggled my face into her back holding her tighter. She smelled so good.

*Knock*

"Go away." I said

*Knock*

"I said go away." I growled

"Now is that anyway to greet family." Blake said coming in with a smirk

"Fuck you Blake. Go away." I said

"Sorry but alone time will have to wait. Get up." Blake said

"What do you want?" I ask getting up

"You know damn well. You three finally found your mates. The elders want the ritual done with tonight." Blake said

"That's all fine and dandy for me and Boomer but Butch has a bloodlust problem. He'll kill her." I said

"Huh and why didn't he bring that up to anyone?" Blake ask

"Probably embarrass about it." I said

"So what now. You know how the elders get if what they want isn't done when they want it." Blake said

"I'll figure something out. Blossom may not even be ready to do the ritual yet." I said

"Alright well get your stuff together anyways. Oh and Brick I found out about the girl's parents." Blake said

"What did you find?" I ask

"One they are not their biological parents. The girls adopted. Second they were killed about 2 month ago." Blake said

"Shit." I said

"Don't tell her. Not yet." Blake said then left

Blake left my room as I started to get my stuff. I heard my sweet cherry blossom slowly waking up. She rolled over onto her back as I had a smirk on my face. I crawled over her so we are face to face. Her eyes slowly open and before she could do anything I crashed my lips on hers. She was still for just a second then wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We parted after a bit needing air.

"Good morning." Blossom said with a smile

"It is a good morning. But babe I don't need to rush you but I need you to get some stuff ready." I said

"Why? What's wrong?" Blossom ask

"Nothing wrong it just the stupid vampire elders want me and my brothers to do the mating ritual tonight. So were heading to my place for a week." I said

"M-mating ritual?" Blossom ask with a small blush

"Yeah." I said with a smile

"Brick I love you yes but I huh read up about vampire and well I'm not ready to do the mating ritual." Blossom said blushing more

"I know and believe me I only wanted to do that when you were ready but the elders are impatience and well they get nasty when they don't get their way." I said

"Oh I see…" Blossom said

"Maybe there a way to hold it off for a bit. Get some stuff together and I'll figure something out." I ask

"Ok thanks." Blossom said

I pulled Blossom up and we went to her room and packed her bags. It was past noon when we were all ready. We were waiting out front for Blake and his brothers to bring the cars around. Blossom was really nervous about tonight and I can't blame her. This isn't how I had hoped it would happen. I wanted it to be romantic and comfortable for her. Not make her feel force.

"And where are you six going?" John ask

"Get lost mutts. You know very well these girls are our mates." I said holding Blossom closely

"Ah you boys may want them as your mates but what about the girls? Do they really love you or are they just going alone with it because they're scared of you three?" John said with a smirk

"You mutts no nothing. We love the boys and hate you three!" Buttercup said

"Now that hurts babe." Ben said eyeing Buttercup

"Please just leave us alone." Bubbles said

"Then come play with some real men and not some night blood sucking freaks." Marks said

"Sorry I'd rather be trapped in a room filled with spiders." Buttercup said

"If that's what you like sexy." Ben said

"Hey mutts you really gonna try anything when you have six vampire and three witches against you?" we heard Bash's voice

We turned and they had just pulled up. They came over to us and the mutts backed off. Smart move for some dumb ass dogs. Me and Blossom got in Blake's car, Boomer and Bubbles in Bash's car, Butch and Buttercup got into Breaker's car. I was sitting in front while Blossom sat in back with Berserk, Blake's mate.

Blossom POV

"So Blossom what are you?" Berserk are

"Excuse me?" I ask

"You demon, witch, werecat, etc." Berserk said

"Oh that well…" I said

"Blake, Berserk can I trust you guys?" Brick ask

"Sure you can why?" Blake ask

Brick motion me to tell them "Well I'm an Ancient"

"Are you serious?!" Berserk ask

"Yeah." I said

"So you got yourself an Ancient. Don't worry we won't tell anyone." Blake said

"Thanks." I said

"Do the mutts now?" Berserk ask

"No we didn't tell them." I said

"Good that's the last thing we need to tell them. Well why don't you girls go get some rest. It's a long drive." Blake said

I just nodded and closed my eyes. I was really nervous about the whole mating ritual thing. I know Brick will be gentle but it just I wasn't ready for that yet. Everything was dark in my slumber until I saw a white light when I open my eyes I was in some weird field. No more like I was on a cloud it looked like.

"Hey." Berserk said

"Where am I?" I ask

"My realm I made. Just wanted to have a little girl chat." Berserk said

"Oh ok." I said

"I know you're nervous about the ritual." Berserk said

"Yeah I am." I said

"Well Brick may think were taking you guys there but really were going to hide you six. Just until you girls are ready for the mating ritual." Berserk said

"R-really?" I ask

"Yup. Blake is telling Brick now. That's why he wanted us to sleep. So I could tell you and he could talk to Brick." Berserk said

"Thank you." I said giving her a hug

"Hey your family and family watch out for each other. Also I'll help you with training. If I remember right from my studies. Ancient where high spell caster. And who better to train you in that then a witch." Berserk said

"Cool can't wait." I said

We stayed in Berserk realm as she showed me thing I could learn to do. She was great with fire and ice. She could make them dance together without them canceling each other out. After a bit she said I had to wake up because we were at our hiding spot. So I closed my eyes and when I reopen them I was back in the normal world but I was being carried by Brick and Blake was carrying Berserk. It was dark outside and I saw my sister with Brick's brothers here too. We walked into a cute log house and into our own rooms.

"So this is where were staying for a bit?" I ask

"Yup." Brick said

"What about school?" I ask

"Blake wrote up a fake letter saying we had to leave school for a bit." Brick said

"Oh ok." I said

"Wanna go for a walk?" Brick ask

"In the middle of the night?" I ask

"Yeah were not in the barrier anymore and I'm not strong enough to shield myself from the sun." Brick said nervous

"That's ok. Sure let's go." I said with a smile

I took Brick hand and we walked outside. There was a cool breeze and all the stars were out. The moon was full and giving us just enough light to see into the darkness. Brick took me by the lake just behind the cottage as we sat on the ground. Well me on Brick's lap.

"So this is your world." I said leaning on him

"Yeah the cool air and night sky. But one day I'll be able to walk in the light with you." Brick said

"Night or day. It doesn't matter to me. I happily stay in the dark with you." I said

"Thank you." Brick said

My eyes were getting heavy as I watched the lake flow gently downstream. Brick had his arms around my waits and his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes as I took in his scent. His heart stopped beating but I knew it had come to life for me. I heard it during the winter ball when we went back to the dorm room. My own heart was still doing flip happy I was his mate. He kind, smart, handsome and protective. It was everything I wanted in a guy only better.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Normal POV

"Where are those boys?" one elder ask

"Blake and his brother went against us and is hiding them for some reason." Another elder said

"Damn them well send someone out to drag them back. Our world needs leaders and if they do not take up the throne then the werewolves will take over." The third elder said

"I've sent Blood and his brother out already. They'll bring the boys back even if they have to kidnap the mates." The final elder said

"Good but let's hope he and his brothers don't go over bored." The first elder said

Bubbles POV

"Boomer I know you can't go outside yet but do you think I could just go out on the balcony?" I ask

"Sure just stay close please." Boomer said

"I will promise." I said

I walked outside feeling the nice country morning breeze. We were outside last night and the breeze felt so different. Morning was lively and warm and night was mysterious and loving. If I had to forever be in the dark just to be by Boomer side then so be it I would. I looked off into the distance and I saw someone just standing there and their eyes where glowed a dark blue. I went back inside locking the door.

"Bubs you ok?" Boomer ask

"I saw someone looking at me and their eyes glowed a dark blue." I said

"Stay inside then." Boomer said looking worried

"Do you think you know them?" I ask

"Maybe." Boomer said

I didn't say anything else because of the look Boomer had. Maybe he was sensing something dangerous outside. We went to the dining room for breakfast. Brat really a good cook, I'll have to get her to teach me her technique. After breakfast Boomer told me what the mating ritual was, which was making me blush, and that was why we were hiding out. So I could prepare myself at my own pace. I thought that was really sweet of Boomer to do this for me.

"So what about Butch and Buttercup?" I ask

"Breaker and Brute will help train Butch to control his bloodlust. So we may not see them that often will were hideout here." Boomer said

"I'm glad Buttercup ok. I know Butch didn't mean it but it scared me." I said

"I know Bubs." Boomer said wrapping his arms around my waist

"How long will we be able to hide here?" I ask

"Not sure but will hide for as long as it takes." Boomer said

"Thank you for this. I do love you but I'm just not quite ready for that yet." I said

"I understand." Boomer said

"Do you think we could hide until I was 18?" I ask

"We can try." Boomer said

I leaned onto Boomer as he flicked through the channels. He stopped at the animal planet network and it was a show about cats on. I love cats there so cute and cuddly but my favorite animal were hamsters. Boomer hand his one arms around me pulling me closer and he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes slowly listening to the show on but I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until my eyes fully closed.

Butch POV

Buttercup was behind a barrier that Brute made because my bloodlust went out o control again. I hated myself so much and I wish I could control it. Why was I having such a hard time doing that anyways? Both me and Breaker had cuts because he had to fight me off to calm me down I guess.

"You relax now?" Breaker ask

"Yeah." I said

"I think I know what's causing it. I think I saw it when we were fighting." Breaker said

"What is it then?" I ask

"You have a Blood Parasite feeding on you." Breaker said

"What? Where the hell is it?" I ask

"It already buried itself inside you." Breaker said

"Then how do I get rid of it?" I ask

"There only one way but it's painful." Breaker said

"What is it?" I ask annoyed

"Either Brick or Blake have to inject you with fire. Making fire course through your vein. Burning the parasite." Breaker said

"Won't that kill him?" Buttercup ask

"Not as long as they do it right. It will just be really painful." Breaker said

"Brick has good control over his fire but he never done something like that." I said

"Blake has so I guess will ask him." Breaker said

Breaker left to go find Blake as Brute gave me a blood bag to drink. Tasted old and dull not to my liking but for now it will have to do until I get the damn parasite out of me. Once that is done I should have a much easier time controlling my bloodlust and be able to have some of Buttercup sweet blood. Once I finished the bag Brute took the barrier down allowing Buttercup to come over to me. I pulled her onto my lap kissing her neck and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm sure Blake will be able to help." Buttercup said

"Yeah then I won't have to fear in hurting you again." I said cuddling up to her

"What is a Blood Parasite anyways?" Buttercup ask

"It looks like a leech but pure red. They latch onto only vampire, werewolves and demon and when they first latch on their small and hard to see." I said

"And it what drink your blood?" Buttercup ask

"Exactly. For werewolves nothing really happen only they get really sick, for a demon they get short tempered and there need to kill goes out of control. And well vampires lose control of bloodlust like I have. The parasite take too much blood and then our bloodlust kick in causing us to go crazy and drink a person dry. Doesn't matter who it is." I said

"Wow that really sucks. Well the sooner it's out the better." Buttercup said

"Brute will take you out of the room while Blake does what he has too." I said

"Your gonna be in pain I'm not leaving!" Buttercup said

"Buttercup I could lose complete control and you be in danger. Breaker will be holding me down but if I smell you when I lose control then I may go after you." I said

"But…" Buttercup said

"The best thing you can do for me is stay with Brute until it's over." I said turning her head

"Alright." Buttercup said

I placed my lips on her kissing her deeper as she wrapped her arms around my neck. After a bit we broke the kiss needing air and plus Breaker came in with Blake. Buttercup was hesitant to leave but left with Brute for a bit. I have no idea how long this will take but I can't wait to just get it over with.


End file.
